Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, gyroscopes, etc., have found widespread use in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, and smart phones. In recent years, it is increasingly common for MEMS devices to be incorporated into integrated circuits formed by a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The incorporation of MEMS devices (e.g., sensors, integrated optics, biochips, etc.) into a CMOS process allows for widespread use of MEMS devices fabricated with a high throughput.